


In Step

by herbailiwick



Series: The Legacy is Bullshit and Hunters are Brutes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/post/36791962147/winter-drawing-writing-challenge">Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge</a> Day 24 - Socks/Boots</p><p>The grandpas say the reason they want to stay in is the unpredictable Kansas winter weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Step

"We're old," Samuel said. "We're old, we have seniority, and you don't need us for this one."

"And I'll get more research done on the Knights of Hell if it's relatively quiet around here," Henry pointed out.

"It's cold out there," Samuel added. "My joints are acting up. So, go."

"...Fine," Dean said after a moment, heavily suspicious of the excuse. "I guess let's get out there and do this, quick and simple," he told Sam.

Sam gave the grandfathers a strange look for a quiet moment, tilting this head. 

"Okay," Sam said finally. "If that's what you guys really want."

"In this weather? Yeah, it's what we want."

"Ridiculous Kansas weather," Henry complained.

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other that could only mean agreement with the sentiment.

"We'll grab two stakes and be back in two shakes." Dean grinned, giving a salute to Samuel, who returned it, then led the way out of the base. "Don't forget the bag, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, bending to grab the bag, then asked Samuel and Henry, "What _do_ you guys do when we're not here? Reminisce about the good old days? Talk about Dean and me behind our backs?" His brows rose.

"Yes," Henry said seriously.

"We complain about kids these days and get shit-faced and watch classic movies. What's it to you?" Samuel challenged.

Sam smiled, shook his head, and slid one shoulder strap of the bag with the stakes onto his shoulder. "I just wondered. I really like that we have a home base now. We can stretch out." He waved and made his way to the front after Dean. 

When the door shut with finality and they were all alone, Henry pointed out, "Technically, I'm not old."

"And I actually like the snow," Samuel said with a grin Henry couldn't help but return.

"We just lied to our grandsons," Henry said with a laugh.

"That's nothing. You should have seen me in those two years I was working with a demon," Samuel teased. 

***

"I never did this with Deanna," Samuel protested lightly, watching Henry slip a record onto the old player. 

"No one's here to laugh at you if you aren't any good," Henry pointed out. "I'll lead."

"Did you ever dance with...whoever?"

"Yeah. Linda. It was fun, but I had no real attachment to her, I'm sorry to say."

"Did you ever dance with men?" Samuel asked quickly.

Henry grinned, setting the needle on the record. "Once or twice. I love it."

***

"I think I'll just sit here and drink," Samuel finally decided."Don't let me slow you down."

"You couldn't if you tried, Campell."

***

"Trying to lower my inhibitions til I try it?" He took the glass from Henry, taking another sip.

"Yes. I'd like you to be more pliant and less of a stick in the mud."

"Coming from you, the bowling ball in quicksand?"

"Not anymore, really. I'm adjusting. And you make me feel adventurous." His smile was warm, and Samuel realized with a start that what Henry said was true. He could encourage Henry to try new things, he _did_ encourage him.

"You make me feel like the future's not so overwhelming," Henry praised, voice a light tease. "So come dance with me."

"This is what you were after, wanting free time, huh?" Samuel shook his head in amusement.

Henry paused. "Oh, did you think...? Oh."

Samuel laughed, peering into his glass for a moment before taking another sip. "Yeah."

Henry leaned in and stole a kiss, pulling away, seeing Samuel's gaze suddenly bright and glued to him like he had some sort of magnetic pull.

Henry pushed Samuel's chair slightly, turning it so he could sit on Samuel's lap.

"Do you recall me inviting you up here?" Samuel's lip quirked despite him. 

Henry pressed another kiss to his lips. "You being my beau, I didn't see any cause to wait for an invitation."

Samuel thought to himself that a little romance was what was missing from the world in 2013.

***

It had been, to be fair to them, a long time since either had kissed, and Henry really didn't have much sexual experience at all. And Samuel had been drinking. Samuel reached up and unfastened the first few buttons of Henry's simple button down. Henry pulled back from the kiss to watch as Samuel worked the buttons. "We should dance first."

"I'm not aiming to get very...creative tonight anyway, if you catch my drift."

"I do," Henry said with a nod, biting at his lip.

Samuel unfastened one more of Henry's buttons, then nudged his thigh. "Get up, huh?"

Henry beamed, standing, reaching for Samuel's hand. He started the record again.

***

Henry liked to walk around in his socks, liked to sort of glide from place to place and kick back and fall into research for as long as time and silence would allow.

Samuel, on the other hand, like to trudge around wearing boots, sometimes muddying the floor. He liked to watch movies and clean the guns and practice shooting in one of the unused rooms.

"This building was never intended for that," Henry had told him, displeased to say the least.

And Samuel had just said, "And we're intended to be in heaven right now, but we're not. And I'm intended to stay with Deanna, but I'm not."

Henry had gotten quiet and glided away on his sock feet slowly, the sound of his steps barely audible. Samuel had trudged over to get another gun.

Later, Samuel had told Henry, "I'm sorry not everything around this place is like it used to be." He could understand that.

***

Henry was gliding fairly well to the old music, unable to help the smile on his face as he did, leading Samuel, who was doing his best not to move so stiffly.

"I lied," Henry said. "You're completely my type, and sweet to boot."

Samuel quirked his lip and thought of Henry as adorable for not the first time nor the last.

"Ouch!" 

Samuel pulled back, glancing down at his boots. "Sorry." He watched Henry hop on one foot and grab the one he'd stepped on.

"Hang on." Samuel sat in the chair and took off his boots. "I'm probably gonna slip and fall," he complained, "but it'll be on your head."

"As long as it's not on my foot," Henry said, reaching his hand out toward Samuel so he'd take it.

And, really, it wasn't so bad, though Samuel did nearly fall a few times. 

Samuel never really felt _comfortable_ dancing to the old music, just less uncomfortable, but that was enough to keep at it until they were tired.

And Henry found something light and slow, and they held each other, and that was the best, he thought. He'd never minded slow dancing. There wasn't much to it, so it was hard to look ungraceful.

"Thanks," Henry murmured, resting his head against Samuel.

Samuel ran a hand along Henry's back. "There are better ways to thank me, if we're really gonna go there," he teased, and Henry chuckled.

"If you get a little alcohol into me," Henry teased, "I'll dance with you. You'll have to lead."

Samuel nuzzled into Henry's hair. Yeah, he could do that.


End file.
